KickthebabyPJ
by dukeofphilthepie
Summary: Sophie Newton expected to change PJ's life, but not in this way. Will PJ and Sophie's relationship be able to stay strong through this life changing event?
1. Prolougue PLEASE READ b4 reading story

This is my first fanfiction guys! I brought this over from my Wattpad story, to see what the community thought of it. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW suggestions, comments, criticism and anything else!

Please know that this does contain "Dan Howell" language, so there is swearing. Also contains: Mpreg, carriers, shipped phan, pregnancy complications, and depictions of irl people that may not be true to the person IRL, so if you don't like that **DON'T READ THIS!**

Please know that I am trying to write as if I'm from England, because most of the characters I'm writing POVs for are English, PLEASE COMMENT IF I GET SOMETHING WRONG!

I do not own anyone in this fanfiction!

I have great respect for all the characters that appear in this fanfiction! I do not wish harm on any of them or anyone associated with them. I have them the way they are for the convenience of the story.

Sophie's emotional roller coaster and frequent crying in **NO WAY** depicts my thoughts of women or Sophie Newton, her emotions are suppose to realistically depict the roller coaster of emotions that someone may feel in a life changing situation like this


	2. Oh My God No!

Sophie's POV:

"Oh, no... please no!", I said out loud. I was alone, but I was so shocked that I spoke out loud to myself. I was hoping it was all a dream, but there on the sink counter, it said on the test "pregnant". I stood back against the wall, as far away from the stick as I could. I looked at the pregnancy test in horror. "Oh My God! NO!" I whined. I stood there, unable to touch the stick. My head started to spin with thoughts, and not all of them positive.

Meanwhile

PJ's POV:

I was out and about with my mates for luncheon, Sophie declined my invitation to come along, she hasn't been feeling well lately. She's been feeling nauseous lately. She's been keeping to herself, which I assumed was just her way of coping with a hard time. She knows she can always come to me for things, so maybe she just wasn't in the mood to talk.

"Hey man, where's Sophie?" Felix (Pewdiepie) asked, "I thought she'd be coming along, seeing how we're going out to one of her favourite restaurants"

"She's home, she hasn't been feeling good lately"

"Dude, is she PREGNANT?" Mark (Markiplier) joked. Mark had come to England for a week to shoot collabs with Felix.

"Shut up!" I said, giving Mark a good push for his foolish statement. Sophie wouldn't be pregnant and not tell me.

Sophie's POV

The worst thing would be telling PJ about the pregnancy. It could ruin his YouTube career, and it'd be my fault. These thoughts ran through my head as I sat on the sofa alone, looking into space. Most people would rub their bellies after discovering such news, but instead one arm folded over the other arm, that rested on the sofa arm, and held up my head, as I leaned. My feet sat folded up underneath me. I began to shiver. It isn't cold but my feelings and thoughts are. I cannot believe what I might be about to put PJ through.

Right, this wouldn't do, I needed to talk to somebody.

 ** _***_** ** _Author_** ** _'_** ** _s_** **** ** _note_** ** _***_**

Hope you liked it! I'm going to try to keep up writing this! I'm sorry if it's a bit slow, but I'm just getting started!


	3. Getting Help

**_(_** ** _Disclaimer_** ** _:_** ** _I_** ** _don_** ** _'_** ** _t_** ** _deny_** ** _that_** ** _Sophie_** ** _Newton_** ** _is_** ** _a_** ** _strong_** ** _,_** ** _smart_** ** _woman_** ** _,_** ** _but_** ** _in_** ** _this_** ** _chapter_** ** _she_** ** _seeks_** ** _help_** ** _and_** ** _support_** ** _from_** ** _fellow_** ** _youtubers_** ** _)_**

Sophie's POV:

I got a small backpack worth of stuff, including the pregnancy test (yes I know maybe kinda gross) and my phone together. I sent a text to PJ

"Going out for a bit", and then left the flat. As I walked and got on the tube, my thoughts continued to surround around the little life form within me. I played a bit of Crossy Road, but I was so distracted that the chicken only managed to cross 2 roads before dying. After getting off the tube, I hurried off to the building I was looking for. I knocked on the door, holding my breath. I could hear talking behind the door, before the door opened to reveal Dan.

"Hey Sophie, what's up?" I looked at him, suddenly I felt my eyes sting up with tears. I threw myself on him, pushing us into the flat. I started tearing up uncontrollably. Dan curled his arms around me and managed to shut the door, before leading me to the lounge. I couldn't spit out a single word through my tears and gasping between sobs.

"What's wrong Sophie?" Phil asked, standing up from the sofa as we entered. Phil was holding a 6 month old baby, giggling and gurgling from play time.

 _(I don't normally ship Phil and Dan, but for this story, I'm having them be in a romantic relationship, so DEAL WITH IT. Fair warning: this story less focuses on Dan and Phil's relationship and more on the fact that Sophie is using them as support. That is also why I don't name whether they are boyfriends, fiancés or husbands)_

Phil put his arm around me as I sat down on the sofa, Dan took the baby and disappeared deeper in the house, off to make tea I assumed. When I was able to speak, Phil repeated "What's wrong Sophie?" Not looking up, and feeling ashamed

"I'm pregnant." I didn't look up to see Phil's reaction.

"Does PJ know?"

"No, I just found out." I said pulling the pregnancy test out of my bag and handing it to Phil.

"I'm scared. I don't know what will happen when I tell PJ." Phil didn't say anything, and instead held me tighter. I started to cry again. Dan came back with tea

"Are you ok Sophie?" Dan asked, knowing the answer already. I looked up at him through my tears, his brown eyes looked at me in deep concern. The baby still in Dan's arms, saw me and made a funny gurgling noise, I laughed a little and smiled through my tears.

"Dan, I'm pregnant." I said in reply as Phil handed him the pregnancy test and he looked at it quizzically. Dan sat down on the other side of me, with the baby on his lap. 5 minutes later, I felt able to fully talk. I was holding the baby. Oh yeah, by the way may I introduce

"William Richard Lester-Howell".

I was holding little Will, as he babbled to himself, playing with his feet. He was such a happy baby.

"So how are you going to tell PJ?" Dan refocused us on to the elephant in the room.

"I don't know!" I said, "That's why I came to you guys! How did it happen with you?" Dan looked at Phil.

"Well it was a big shock," Dan said "of course nobody thought it was possible for us."

"Well when I found out I was pregnant, the doctor told me about 'carriers', men that can get pregnant. I bought a dummy (pacifier or binky) at the local shop. When I got home I gave it in a box to Dan to open. Of course,"

Phil looked teasingly at Dan, "being the simpleton he is, Dan didn't get it at first."

"Hey!" Dan exclaimed lovingly.

"Dan thought I had bought it off the internet, on one of my 'pointless-online-shopping' sprees, especially since it was a lion face dummy. I then sat down, and held both his hands in mine. I looked into his eyes and said 'Dan, I'm a carrier, which means I can get pregnant, and I am pregnant with your child'" Phil said, imitating himself in the reenactment of the event. "And then 36 weeks later, you came about" Phil said playfully to the smiling 6 month old. Dan turned to me and said "Sophie, I'm sure PJ would like to know". Dan invited me out to luncheon with Phil, Will and him. I gladly accepted. Dan bundled Will up, making him smile the entire time and put him in the baby sling. We walked out together.

 ** _****_** ** _Author_** ** _'_** ** _s_** ** _note_** ** _****_**

 ** _longer chapter coming soon, and look I'm not homophobic or opposed to Dan and Ohil being romantic partners, I just don't SHIP them, please don't bully me over it. If they came out as lovers I'd be more than happy but I don't want to push it_**


	4. Getting Help II

_*****Time skip to the restaurant*****_

 _ **(Because otherwise I will put you to sleep)**_

I ate aggressively. Dan ate and fork-fed Phil, while Phil fed Will a bottle.

( _As a carrier, Phil was able to lactate, but he decided to bottle feed Will in public, so to not draw attention or have haters post pictures of him nursing Will online with captions like "honestly if you're a carrier, at least don't act like it" or "Gross, one of those carriers thinks it's ok to nurse in public". Carriers are still controversial, but they are more accepted now than they use to be)_

I had ordered way too much for the average person, but give me a break! I was currently growing a new life off of nothing, since my breakfast had gone into the toilet earlier. Phil turned to me and smiled, understanding what I was going through. Dan didn't exactly approve of fork feeding Phil, knowing that it might be on Tumblr later, but Phil was HUNGRY, and so was Will. Phil eventually decided to feed Will one handed, and relieved Dan of his feeding duties. I thought it through as I ate, how I was going to tell PJ. I liked the idea of surprising PJ like Phil had to Dan, but the news itself served as enough of a surprise, I thought I'd better just make it simple.

After luncheon, the four of us walked around a bit. We walked casually enough. I hadn't been so self conscious before now, about where I was in space, as I walked next to Phil. Phil was next-ish to Dan, who was walking about 3 cm ahead of us. I believe my over self consciousness was due to the fact that most times that we went out like this in public, I had PJ next to me. To onlookers and subscribers it was obvious that we were two couples hanging out together. But now, it was just the three of us. Onlookers, specifically those familiar with "Phan" and PJ, might start to think things. Without PJ, this could very well be suspicious to why I'd be walking with Dan and Phil alone. We could have our picture taken at any moment, and have it used as "proof" for just another rumour to be spread around Tumblr or Twitter.

I thought up all the possible scenarios that could accompany a spy snap pic of us, in a post on social media later. I knew that I couldn't let social media speculations (if there would be any) about our outing, reach PJ before I did. I'd need to get there first and fast.

 _ **Author's note**_

 _ **Arrrgh! I'm sorry, I hope that wasn't too bad! I was trying my best to think how Sophie would! I'm trying hard to get this story to be interesting, but it's hard! I'm busy during the day and at night I only have after 23:00 to write but then I have school the next day.**_


	5. Too Late To Say Surprise and Congrats?

( **Seriously I very much re-enforce that this is not a good reflection of the actual Youtubers. This fanfiction is NOT a hate towards anyone. I made the youtubers the way they are for story convenience** )

 **Sophie's POV:**

My heart palpitated. I checked few times down at my chest, sure that I'd see my heart protruding from it with every beat. I had decided to keep it simple, I put the pregnancy test in a plain brown box. I wrote a small note that said "I love you, please love me no matter what happens-" as I reread that note for the 2nd time, I ripped it off. This was stupid, PJ would be fine with this, why was I doubting myself so much. I know this man, I said to myself.

 **PJ's POV** : After luncheon I hung out with Mark and Felix for a bit before returning home.

"I'm home." I said, hoping Sophie wasn't going to kill me for the extra time I spent out. I walked into the lounge. It was quiet. Suddenly Sophie came out of nowhere, kissed my cheek, smiled, as well as shoved a box into my hands. I opened the box slowly, thinking it held a prank as revenge. I looked in the box, there was a pregnancy test. My mouth dropped and I looked up at Sophie, my expression made her smile disappear.

"I'm pregnant," Sophie said in a small voice.

"...surprise?"

 **Dan Howell's POV (for a second):**

After Sophie had gone home, Phil and I took Will home and put him down for his nap. Hoping to God that Will was in a deep sleep, we began to film another Sims 4 video. Literally right before we switched off the camera, an urgent knock came from the door.

 **Phil Lester's POV** : I got up immediately and went to the door, as I opened it, Sophie tackled me. She seemed to be sobbing like how she was when I saw her a few hours ago. I wrapped my arms around her, thinking about what could have caused this. I looked down at her, she looked up at me through tears

"Is it too late now to say surprise and congrats to PJ?" I asked with concern. Sophie nodded

 _ **AUTHORS NOTE!**_

 _I hope I made it clear that PJ didn't have a positive response to Sophie's surprise pregnancy! I'm not really one for extreme drama but I thought I'd include SOME drama for this fanfiction. Again I stress that as authentic as I try to make this fanfiction, the way I represent the characters is not HOW THE REAL PEOPLE ARE IN REAL LIFE! I_ _**DONT**_ _**KNOW**_ _how PJ and Sophie would react to a pregnancy in real life. I have faith that should they choose to be parents one day, that they will be AWESOME at parenting._

 _ **This literally being published nearly a month after my last update, but I had school and a LOT of other things happening.**_

 _ **I'm going to work on writing LONGER chapters too, even though I've said that a lot**_


	6. Keep Calm and Keep On Carrying

**(I ACTUALLY found a lion dummy you guys! Hence the photo above)**

 **Phil's POV**

I laid there on of sofa, holding Sophie for well over 20 minutes. Sophie cried and cried in my arms. We weren't able to get any sense out of her since she had come in sobbing. Dan brought her some water after 20 minutes, knowing that with all that crying, Sophie would be dehydrated afterwards. I cradled Sophie, putting my head over hers as well as glancing over at Dan who sat looking right at us, there for when Sophie wanted to talk. After what felt like hours, probably only 30 minutes. Sophie's sobbing began to fade and she lifted her body up. She got up and disappeared deeper into the house, and came back moments later blowing her nose into what looked like a bunch of kitchen roll sheets. She sat back down in her place and just stared downwards into space, taking deep breaths. She seemed to regain her composure.

"Don't think PJ expected or wanted a baby right now" Sophie said with out a glance up.

I put my arm around her

"You can stay with us tonight Soph" I said

"Yeah, whatever you need, we're here for you" Dan added in softly. Just then we heard the faint giggles and racket coming from William's room.

 **Sophie's POV**

Phil and Dan were so kind. As the three of us attended William, Phil added in that I was welcome to stay with them for the entire pregnancy. We spent the rest of that day smiling and playing with William. That night I phoned to make a last minute appointment with an obstetrician.

 **The next day**

I was in the doctor's surgery. My heart beating fast. I had phoned the night that PJ left me, to make an appointment with an obstetrician (pregnancy and baby doctor) near Phil and Dan's home. Honestly I didn't know how long I was going to be staying with them, 2 weeks or 10 months.

"Sophie Newton" called a nurse. I immediately stood up. I was taken to a room that had several machines and an examining table in it. A man in a white coat was in the corner at a desk.

"Hiya, you must be Sophie." The man smiled warmly, when he saw me. The man introduced him self as Dr. Woodberry.

"I know you said you believe that you are pregnant, but let's just see for sure." Dr. Woodberry indicated a cup. I looked at it in disgust. "I _would_ have to wee for this confirmation, wouldn't I." I thought to myself as I accepted my fate and took the cup.

 **Several hours later and back at Phil and Dan's home**

 **Dan's POV**

While Phil was busy outside the home the whole afternoon, I decided to prove my ability to be responsible. I was bathing Will in his special bath tub "chair", in the kitchen sink (making sure to not let Will die), when I heard the front door lock being turned and open.

"We're in the kitchen" I called out. Sophie walked in,

"So how did it go?" I asked. Sophie looked at me. Sophie just stared ahead before her knees buckled and began to cry. I scooped Will up in a towel and sat next to Sophie, I held her close for a few minutes before she collected herself

"Sorry, so many emotions!" Sophie said to excuse her crying

"Well?" I asked, Sophie pulled out a a few pictures, and handed them to me.

"They said I'm about six weeks" Sophie said as I saw that the pictures were sonogram photos.

No visible foetus, but the sonogram photos looked like those that Phil brought home to confirm he was pregnant with Will. Sophie went on to say that she was adjusting to the idea of having a child, but she wasn't adjusting to the idea that PJ might be out of the picture entirely. She hadn't contacted him since he walked out, because she wanted to give him space to think.

I didn't think that was the best idea, but then again it's not my relationship.

 **Sophie's POV**

Phil came back that evening,

"Sophie, how did it go ?" Was the first thing out of his mouth when he walked in the door. When he saw my sonogram photos, he smiled, reminiscing about the moment that he found out he was expecting William.

 **Somewhere else in England**

 **PJ's POV**

Ok yes, I was scared. When she told me, I walked past her, and pack a small suitcase and then left the house, without uttering one word to her. As I left, she was still standing in the same place she had stood when she gave me the box. I left Sophie because I couldn't handle the overwhelming emotions I felt about the idea of having a baby. Yes, you are suppose to feel all the emotions that I felt, but most people are able to let "joy, happiness and anticipation" guide them through the pregnancy journey, but I was letting fear, doubt and avoidance guide me. I phoned Felix, saying that I needed to stay with him and Marzia for a while.

 _ **(Sophie and I had lived in Brighton, but had moved, ironically closer to Phil and Dan. Despite this we still managed to get to and from Brighton easily, to visit friends)**_

Felix didn't even ask the circumstances, just said ok and promised to tell Marzia. I soon was knocking on Marzia and Felix's door. Marzia answered and welcomed me. Felix and Marzia said that I could stay as long as I needed. Honestly I didn't know if I could ever go back.

 **Sophie's POV**

Phil came up to me later that evening, when I was watching Will play, and showed me his laptop. It was open to his tumblr, there was a photograph of me walking with him and Dan. As I read the caption, I gasped,

"Just friends? Where's PJ then? #cheatingphil"

Phil showed me his Twitter where a sh*tstorm over the same photo was happening.

"People think I'm secretly cheating behind Dan's back," Phil said concerned, "Or rather they think I'm Bisexual* and Homoromantic**, but I'm secretly bringing out the 'straight' side in my, and am cheating on Dan with you."

"That's a bunch of BS" I said.

*Bisexual is defined as Being sexually attracted to two genders (there's more that 2 genders!)

 _At least that's what I've been told, but I In NO way am I speaking for all bisexuals_

** homoromantic - the definition that was explained to me is- romantically (not sexually) attracted to the same gender

 _This in no way is the one and only true definition of homoromantic!_

 _ **Clarification:**_

 _ **Also really important, this sexuality and romantic attraction does not set Phil's sexual orientation in my story, it is the orientation that the drama llamas, in MY STORY, speculate**_

 **Sophie's POV (continued)**

I knew I'd have to dispel the rumours going around the Phandom, or face up to some really harsh consequences. I knew that I'd have to "Keep Calm and Carry On", or in my pregnancy case "Keep Calm and Keep On Carrying". I smiled at that last thought. I then began to plan what to do next.


	7. And now a small word from PJ's Side

**Marzia's POV (time travelling back 1 day to when PJ left Sophie)**

 **(trying to get more perspectives instead of just two, with a back and forth pattern):**

When PJ came in. He acknowledged me, walked in, and just sat staring into space. Maya went up to him and started to lick his limp hand dangling. He didn't even notice. I walked over to him and sat beside him.

"Hi, PJ, what's going on?" I broke the silence. PJ just continued to stare into space. He was like that for 15 minutes straight. I walked away to put the kettle on, so that we'd have tea for when he snapped out of his trance. When I was back at PJ's side, with brewed tea, PJ suddenly burst into tears and covered his face with his hands. He curled up in his corner of the couch. Maya jumped up onto my lap and ran over to lick whatever part of PJ she could reach. I grabbed PJ by the shoulders, turned him so we made eye contact and said very firmly

"PJ, you need to tell us what is wrong, so that we can help or get you help. You can be sad and cry, but it will not do anything to solve this problem, since I'm assuming the problem is fixable via methods other than avoidance," I didn't miss a beat as I said that.

 **PJ's POV:**

" Sophie's p-p-pregnant" I said, trying to pull myself together. I could feel Marzia loosen her grip on my shoulders and her face soften in relief.

"PJ, are you afraid?" Marzia asked genuinely, no mockery in her voice, just caring

"Of what?" I scoffed trying to regain my dignity... I wasn't fooling anybody

"PJ, don't you think Sophie is scared too?" Marzia put into my thoughts. I looked down, thinking over the question.

"Don't you think in your hour of fear, you'd want your loved one to be there for you? For someone to lean on?" Marzia continued. I looked up at her.

"PJ," She finally smiled warmly, " it is normal to be afraid. You know you can stay here as long as you need, but I do think Sophie will need you eventually".


	8. Cheatingphil Is NOT True!

**Hey guys sorry for not posting lately! I've just been so dang busy, hope you enjoy :) and PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **Sophie's POV (ok, travel to 5 days later after Sophie's appointment and after they found out about the #cheatingphil):**

Dan, Phil and I came up with a plan together in order to dispel the #cheatingphil rumour that was spreading throughout the internet and most fans. I mean fans were spamming Phil's Social media accounts shaming him for cheating on Dan, and our fellow youtubers were trying their best to dispel and ignore the rumour and defend Dan, Phil and I when fans brought it up with them. We decided to film a video explaining the situation. I would start off the video.  
"Okay, ready? Three, Two, One" Phil said off camera, to me. I faced the camera and tried my best to smile.

"Hey Guys, so news flash: I'm not Phil or Dan. But I do have an announcement to make, so why not bring some friends I-R-L into the picture, to get some instant reactions. Hey DANNNNNNN... HEY PHIL!" I pretended to call to them off camera. The two of them joyfully jumped into the shot.  
"Hey Sophie, what's up" Dan pretended not to know.  
"So what we're not going to talk about is all the cheatingphil hashtag going around the internet," I said passive aggressively, as Phil held up a printed copy of the controversial photo of us,"Instead we're going to talk about... I'm pregnant!". Dan and Phil made fake surprised faces upon my announcement. We went on to talk about the fact that I was pregnant and had sought out company and advice from people who had "been there, done that". I explained my own shock about the news, and how I felt afterwards. I even told the viewers I was temporarily living with Dan and Phil. I didn't talk about PJ until the end of the video.  
"So before you all go asking, the baby's sperm came from PJ. This means it's not Phil's baby, and he's not cheating on Dan with me. Also if you're wondering where PJ is at this time, I'm going to honestly say, I don't know. I'm only going to touch upon the subject, because I want PJ to be the one to talk about his side of things, I don't want to do that for him." I stopped to take a breath, and sighed, before continuing.  
"So, I found out before PJ did. I decided to tell him. His response, I'm only going to say that he didn't take it the way I hoped he'd take it. Regardless guys please please don't be mean to him, I love him very much." I ended there, Dan and Phil wrapped up the video. We edited it through the night, however at 00:30, Dan sent me to bed, claiming that they didn't want to put that kind of stress on me or the baby.  
I laid on my side in bed, in the darkness, just staring into space. Ever since I found out about this pregnancy, I've been doing that a lot more. Suddenly I realised, _**I'm going to be a mum**_. I wasn't just pregnant with just any baby, I was pregnant with my child. This thing inhabiting my body, was mine. It was me.I wasn't _**just**_ going to have a baby. _**I'm going to be a MUM**_! I lightly caressed my abdomen,  
"Goodnight sweetheart. Mummy loves you." I said for the very first time.

The next morning at a bloody early hour Dan and Phil woke me up to do some last minute editing on the upload description and thumbnail. We all sat there holding our breath, as Dan clicked the "Publish" button.


	9. PJ's POV (very short chapter)

PJ's POV:  
I had seen the #cheatingphil on Tumblr and Twitter. I felt slightly enraged for a few minutes after seeing the picture of Sophie and Phil. I felt angry that people were picking on Sophie, but I didn't have the nerve to speak up against it. I also didn't want to speak up before I figured out the situation myself.

My phone suddenly began to "ping" like crazy. I scrolled through the notifications. Many of my youtuber friends were posting videos. Markiplier posted a small video,  
"So I just wanted to say Congrats PJ on Baby Liguori or whatever the name is. I'm really happy for Sophie and you bro. To my, PJ's and Sophie's viewers, please don't be mean in the comments section. Please just send your good wishes and happiness to the couple, I think they could really use it right now." Mark said calmly to the camera. Mark smiled at the camera and then the video went to his ending screen.  
I smiled a bit. All the other notifications were from my beloved viewers congratulating me on the expected addition to my family as well as asking me for what was going on between Sophie and me. Suddenly I realised that I didn't know how everyone knew Sophie was pregnant. I scrolled through my YouTube notifications and I noticed that Phil and Dan both uploaded new videos. Phil's new video had a picture of Dan, him and Sophie as the thumbnail. I watched the video and immediately felt horrible. My fans had watch the video and now were asking for my side of the story since Sophie so kindly refused to tell it for me. My phone pinged and it was Sophie,

"Hey, Im sorry, I had to tell the internet. The #cheatingphil was getting to me 😓" read the text from Sophie. I just threw my phone onto the bed. I let myself flop back onto the bed with a sigh. I didn't know what to do or what to say. I decided that I couldn't just sit around. I collected my phone, and stuff. I went for a walk to a nearby café. I paid my £2 for a small coffee. I sat down at a table and just thought about the /My phone rang and I opened my phone. It was a picture from Sophie. The picture was a sonogram showing a small white speck floating in a pool of blackness. When I laid my eyes on that photo, my breath was taken away.


	10. Hospitalised!

❌ _ ***** TRIGGER WARNING!*****_ ❌ _**✋️✋️✋️✋️✋️✋️✋️✋️✋️✋️✋️✋️✋️✋️✋️**_

 _ **Please know that this chapter contains content that may be triggering to some people!**_  
 _ **(Please note that I did a LOT of research for this chapter, however that doesn't mean that it entirely accurately depicts the treatment of an event like this that happens irl)**_

 _ **Review and tell me what you think!**_

 _ **Please read the bottom authors note when you're done! It contains the full disclaimer of this chapter**_  
 **1626 words ya-HOO! Finally a decently long chapter. Also please realise that for the title of this chapter, I didn't want to clickbait, so I had a difficult time coming up with a good title.**

* * *

 **Sophie's POV:**

PJ didn't reply to the text that I sent him of the baby. Well, it wasn't much anyways, the baby didn't look much like a baby yet.

Each morning I still had morning sickness, Dan and Phil forgave me for using their toilet frequently, at least 6 times a day. Dan told me that Phil had such bad morning sickness, that like the Duchess of Cambridge, he had to be hospitalised for acute morning sickness. I could barely keep anything down, including water.

This one particular morning after a bad case of spewing into the toilet, I walked weakly to the washroom to brush my teeth to get the taste of sick out of my mouth. I then stumbled weakly to the kitchen. Dan and Phil turned to me as I entered the kitchen. Suddenly the room started spinning and I felt myself weaken in the legs and begin the descent down to the ground and then everything went black.

 **Dan's POV:**

When Sophie came out this morning she was almost Phil's complexion. She looked unwell as she gave Phil and me a glassy look and then began to fall. Phil and I ran to her, catching her head just before it hit the ground. I checked for breathing, while Phil left to get his phone to call 999.

When the ambulance came, the paramedics began to work on stabilising Sophie and getting her into the ambulance. A paramedic asked if one of us would go with Sophie. I nodded to Phil, and he climbed aboard the ambulance. Just before they shut the doors I managed to tell Phil that I'd get Will, and we'd meet them at the hospital. I ran back into the house and ran to Will's bedroom. He was sleeping peacefully, and I regret to inform you that I disturbed his peace. Will opened his eyes to me just a crack, slightly annoyed.

"There's no time Will," I said trembling, "Auntie Sophie is sick". While waiting for the Uber, I got up PJ's contact on my phone. I pressed "call" and listened to the ringing tone.

"WHY WON'T YOU pick up the DAMN PHONE PJ?!" I almost screamed aloud.

Will was fast asleep in his infant car seat. After explaining it was an emergency to the Uber driver, I quickly installed Will's car seat and we were off to the hospital.

 _ ******in the ambulance******_

 _ **Phil's POV:**_

"Her name is Sophie Newton, she a friend of mine," I said, trying to provide some information to the EMT. The EMT slid and an oxygen mask over Sophie's face, which was still.

"She's pregnant!" I exclaimed.

"How far along?" The EMT turned to me, as he started a drip.

"A little over 7 weeks"

"Okay then, does she have morning sickness?"

"Yes. It's terrible, she hadn't been able to keep anything down." I said as the EMT taped Sophie's IV tube down.

"Hmmm, ok, so this event is likely related to her morning sickness." The EMT reassured me.

 _ ****At the hospital, in A &E****_

 _ **(Warning some of this is not accurate medical procedure)**_

 _ **Phil's POV continued:**_

In an A&E cubical, Sophie lay motionless, her eyes still shut, and looking very pale.

Hospital blankets and drapes covered Sophie's body, the EMT's had left Sophie's cut up clothes in our kitchen.

The nurses weaved around me, surrounding Sophie, hooking her up to monitors including an EKG monitor, administering IV fluids, recording her stats, breaking seals on new equipment wrappers, taking blood for testing.

One nurse did a super quick ultrasound and pointed to the dot that was the baby on the screen.

She announced that the embryo was fine. I gave a sigh of relief. A nurse came by and covered Sophie's "lifeless" body with a hospital gown, and then pulled over a few sheets to cover her up.

The nurses worked on Sophie for about 7 quick efficient minutes. Once the nurses had finished, everything seemed to settle for a bit. The sound of the monitors beeping filled the cubical. The doctors allowed me to sit on the hospital bed, with her, once they were sure she was stable.

I, being socially awkward, just decided to stand awkwardly in the corner of the cubic, when a nurse handed me a kidney dish. Her gaze went immediately to Sophie, indicating that if and when I sat down on the hospital gurney, I could hold the kidney dish out in case Sophie threw up.

I shuffled over to Sophie's lifeless - er- I mean seemingly lifeless body. I moved as if I was afraid to wake her from a delicate slumber. I sat there, not daring to have further contact with her other than what came in contact when I sat down.

I felt awkward, knowing I wasn't her lover, but knowing that if I was the one on the bed- oops- I mean if I was the patient, I would have wanted the comfort of someone sitting there with me. I sat for a moment, before getting up to look out at the A&E beyond our cubical curtains. I turned back to Sophie, I just stood there awkwardly holding the kidney dish, and staring at Sophie.

Suddenly Sophie groaned, and her eyes fluttered open.

 **Sophie's POV:**

Suddenly I heard a small beeping sound that bleeped in a steady pattern. I opened my eyes to see Phil. I was a little delirious and couldn't exactly remember the events leading up to my fainting. In that moment, upon waking up suddenly in the hospital, the worst went through my mind.

"Ph-ph-Phil" I managed weakly while I slightly shivered, God, I don't know if I was just stuttering because of what just happened or because of the temperature of that room. A&E feels freezing when you're not feeling well. Phil walked up to me and held my hand through all the wires and tubes.

"Did I-. Did I-" I couldn't bring my self to finish my thought. Phil knew what I was thinking and immediately shook his head.

"No, you didn't. You're still very much pregnant" Phil smiled softly and held out to me a kidney dish just in case. Phil sat down next to me on the gurney. I held his hand, not for romantic purposes but for the necessary support. I laid there in silence for a few minutes, just trying to wrap my head around what just happened and the fact that after it all, I was still pregnant.

Suddenly our attention was drawn to a person entering our cubical. It was Dan, holding Will's car seat and out of breath. Fear, worry and exhaustion shown in his eyes, as he spotted us. Will was in the car seat, looking a little bit shaken up, and the car attachment to the car seat dangled underneath Will's car seat. Dan must have just unbuckled the entire contraption from the seat belt and ran into A&E with it all intact. Dan set Will's car seat down haphazardly and ran to be by my side. Phil made his seat on the gurney vacant and went to get a now very restless Will out of his car seat. Phil bounced Will around trying to keep him happy.

Dan, Phil and I began to breathe sighs of relief and calm our nerves.

 _ ****15 minutes later****_

A friendly looking doctor came in to talk to us.

"Hello, I'm Dr Fiona Trenting." She said, shaking each of our hands.

"So Ms Newton, we believe that you are suffering from hyperemesis gravidarum",

the three of us gasped,

"-also called 'acute morning sickness'."

Dr Trenting smiled understanding our reaction.

"So what explains Sophie's fainting this morning?" Dan asked.

"Sophie's body has been weakened due to lack of intake of food and fluids and the rising in demand for it," Dr Trenting said, "This morning was probably the last straw since you headed straight for the loo when you woke up this morning right?" Dr Trenting turned to me. I nodded. Dr Trenting started to discuss a treatment plan for me. The entire time Dr Trenting was talking to me, Dan and Phil listened attentively.

"Okay then, I'll come check in about an hour, once you've been moved up to the ward," she said smiling and walked off.

Dan sighed deeply,

"Wow when they told us Phil had uh," Dan didn't even try to pronounce the name for it, "they only told us it was acute morning sickness, none of this scientific language. I thought you had some incurable disease." Dan laughed off his reaction. Phil sat there, holding Will a bit closer to himself, and crying tears of relief, as well as giving thanks (again) for Will. Dan, I could tell, was shedding a few tears of relief as well.

I just sat there and realised for the first time, how much fear I had for this tiny life form growing within me. All this time I was just moaning and groaning about the situation I was in, not taking the time to give thanks for the healthy, strong baby that was growing. It was in that moment, that I realised I cannot lose this baby. I sat there with my hand on my belly and wiped away few tears of relief myself. Despite all the moaning and groaning that this pregnancy brought upon me, I now felt like I couldn't go through this without the outcome of my baby. It was also in that moment that I realised just how much I loved this little life form. I had realised I was going to be a mummy a few days ago, but I didn't realise how much I loved this baby until it seemed like it had been taken from me.

* * *

 _ *****Authors note***  
**_ _ **PLEASE PLEASE READ**_

 _I'm sorry that it took me so long. I originally was going to have something else happen to Sophie and the baby, but I felt that I've already hit such a sensitive topic, that it would be disrespectful to those who do suffer during pregnancy and sometimes have to deal with loss, to make the situation any worse ( I wasn't going to have Sophie lose the baby though)._  
 _This in NO WAY was suppose to be fluff between Sophie and Phil, I tried hard to picture how I would feel in both positions in that scenario, and then write it into the character_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: This in NO WAY was suppose to mock or in anyway make fun of families who suffer complications and sometimes loss during pregnancy.**_

 _ **I DO NOT OWN ANY ONE MENTIONED IN THIS STORY!**_


End file.
